Ser padres
by Joy-Yimena
Summary: El tiempo no es el único que saca canas, Christopher y Christabel Hellsing hijos de Alucard e Integra también tienen la habilidad. (Universo Alterno Original Character ) Conjunto de Drabbles.
1. Mimado

**_Porque a nadie se le enseña a ser padre o madre._**

**_._**

Al fin sonó su teléfono móvil de última generación y carísimo por cierto. La llamada entrante tenia el nombre de su primogénito. _Christopher_.

— Jovencito necesito una explicación ya mismo, me has dicho que saldrías con tus amigos y volverías pronto, ya han pasado tres condenados días. — dijo Sir Integra en forma de protesta, con el tono de voz elevado, escurriendo enojo y preocupación. Típico de una madre.

—Cálmate mamá —respondió muy animado el joven de 18 años. Ni siquiera parecía importarle que su madre al otro lado de la línea estaba engullada de enojo con ganas de darle una buena tunda al estilo inglés.

—Estoy bien, no pasa nada, estoy en Bélgica —confesó Christopher también con un tono elevado, casi que gritando, pero de felicidad.

—¿Bélgica? ¿Y tú que carajos haces allá?

—¿Bélgica? —repitió Alucard quién estaba al lado de Integra también con la preocupación en el cuello por la repentina desaparición de su hijo.

—Estoy en el Tomorrowland Má

—¿En el Tomorrow qué? Haz el favor de bajarle volumen a esa tu música rara por amor a Dios.

Alucard miraba con asombro e imaginaba la magnitud del problema en el que se había metido el jovencito hijo suyo. Sonrió, le dió gracia la osadía de Christopher de importarle un carajo el que dirá su madre, pero vaya que se lo iba a hacer pagar por poner a su amadisima esposa con los nervios de punta.

—No puedo decirle al deejay que le baje el volumen mamá. —Se rió el muchachito y a su voz le hizo compañía un grupo de gritos juveniles emocionados por el anuncio del stage del siguiente artista, un tal _Avicii_.

—Como sea Christopher Dracul Hellsing, ahora mismo tomarás el primer vuelo a Londres. ¿Entendido? —Ordenó Integra como de costumbre.

—No inventes mamá, el cierre del evento será con Dimitri Vegas y Like Mike, no creerás que pagué tanto para perdermelo —el joven endureció la voz. Integra se separó del móvil y llevó la vista hacía Alucard viéndole con desaprobación.

—A mi no me mires Integra, fuiste tú quién le dió la Master Card. —Se libró el Rey no vivo.

—Cuando vuelvas Christopher, arreglaremos este asunto. —dijo amenazante la rubia.

—Te amo mamá.

La llamada finalizó e integra aprovecho la cercanía de Alucard para condenarlo.

—Tanto cinismo solo puede provenir de tu parte Alucard.

—Entonces soy yo el mal padre — sonrió con enojó levantando una ceja a modo de reto.

—Así es —determinó Integra.

—Si lo soy yo, también lo eres tú, amor mío. —Alucard se giró para dar su retirada.

A Integra por acto reflejo se le frunció el entrecejo y Alucard siguió echando leña al fuego.

—Básicamente Integra, tu tienes todo el control sobre Christopher, tanto que lo mimas a más no poder, disciplina no es comprarle el último iPhone querida.

La rubia no protestó dándole la razón a su esposo. Sabía que habia sido tan complaciente con su hijo desde. . . Desde siempre, pues no se podía resistir al encanto de su carita que si no fuera por sus orbes azules diría es es la réplica exacta de Alucard. Su Alucard. El culpable genético de que a su hijito no le pudiera dar un rotundo NO.

.

.


	2. Adolescencia

**_II_**

**_A los hijos no hay que entenderlos, solo hay que decirles lo que quieren escuchar._**

**_*_**

—Maldita sea mi vida, maldita sea. Me arruinan la puta vida. —esas palabras taladraron y lograron salir de la habitación llegando fácilmente a los oídos del temible nosferatu que casualmente pasaba por ahí. Su atención fue atraída y claro que por curiosidad se permitió entrar a aquella habitación cuasi desconocida.

"Keep out" pudo leer Alucard en la parte más alta de la puerta, pero eso no lo detuvo para irrumpir. —¿Cuándo te he enseñado a hablar así?

Christabel dió un respingo. La descendiente pelinegra se viró y clavó sus acuosos ojos azules sobre la presencia de su padre, esté último se preocupó y en lugar de atravesar la desordenada mente de su adolecente hija prefirió preguntar.

—¿Pasa algo hija? ¿Tienes problemas en la escuela?

La muchacha al no tener más alternativa y al estar repleta de ganas de desahogarse, optó por vomitar con palabras a su progenitor.

—¡Papá! Es esa imbécil, Sussane. La muy víbora supo que Roger me invitaría al baile de fin de año, ¿y sabes que hizo? Fingió tener un esguince en el tobillo, por lo que Roger accedió a acompañarla todo el fin de semana para realizar las tareas que dejó la señorita Dolcea. —Christabel hablaba y hablaba sin darse un respiro, y Alucard sentado sobre el edredón del calaverico Jack, ponía atención a cada palabra, intentaba entender la gravedad del asunto, meditó y buscó las palabras más adecuadas para responderle a su princesa de trece años.

—Pero calma hija, —sonrió con tranquilidad —Estoy seguro que esa amiga tuya se recuperará pronto y podrán compartir juntas en el baile.

La cara de la adolescente con altura y cuerpo de una jovencita de diecisiete años, se desfiguró a los ojos del Rey no vivo. De esta manera él se dió cuenta que había dicho algo mal, ya habia visto esa cara antes en su ahora esposa, Integra.

—¿No te das cuenta? —la menor puso sus manos en la cintura y miró al techo como pidiendo paciencia. —La muy desgraciada, convenció a Roger de ir con ella al baile y me dejó a mi sin pareja —Dejó salir con los ojos apresuradamente abiertos, haciendo ademanes dramáticos con las manos.

—¿Te refieres a la señorita Dolcea? — preguntó Alucard.

—¡Papá! —gritó con desespero la pequeña Christabel, haciendo pataleta y casi arrancándose su perfecto cabello alisado—¡Aquí nadie me entiende!

La pelinegra jaló del brazo a su padre y lo condujo a la entrada. —Mejor vete papito, estoy segura de que mi mamá te necesita más que yo. —sonrió con hipocresía y cerró con fuerza la puerta.

Alucard por su lado quedó completamente descolocado, en efecto tratar con adolescentes en el siglo veintiuno era todo un reto, caray con estos muchachos de ahora, lo bueno es que el vampiro quedo con un leve alivio de que ese tal Roger no saliera con su pequeñita. . . ya no tan pequeñita.

**_*_**


	3. Rodarán Cabezas

Hola, antes de iniciar, quiero mostrar mi agradecimiento por sus reviews, el de mi hermana Julieth Nobunaga quien me ha apoyado y dado ideas par escribir, y el comentario de _Just Name_ que me animó a seguir. un abrazo a ambas. espero disfruten del siguiente One-shot.

* * *

**Rodarán Cabezas.**

Papá y mamá se prepararon "animosamente" para irse de viaje como pareja con el fin celebrar sus no sé cuántos años de casados, al menos textualmente eso fue lo que dijo el muchachito Christopher de 16 años al joven Marschal Penwood de quince años, mientras conversaban por Skype. Los padres del heredero de Hellsing planearon un viaje hacia las Islas Malvinas para celebrar como tenían merecido, sus tantos años soportandose uno al otro, pero con más amor y menos o nada de ropa. El viaje duraría 5 días, así como el campamento musical al que iría la pequeña Christabel que en ese entonces pasaba por los 11 años, en conclusión Christopher se quedaría sólo en casa o bueno, con la supervisión de Victoria. Pobrecita.

— Dime que vendrás Marschal, no quiero aburrirme, jugaremos _Need of Speed_ apostando dinero. ¿Qué dices? — Pidió casi haciendo un puchero falso a su amigo, nieto y tocayo del difunto Shelby Penwood.

— Hmm lo pensaré Chris, tengo deberes atrasados de mis clases particulares de Economía.

— ¿No inventes Marschal. Estudias en vacaciones? — se burló Christopher.

—Sabes como es mi padre— Se quejó el otro. Al pobre Shelby Marschal Penwood le impartían clases para su cercano Ingreso a la universidad de Oxford. Sin embargo, como siempre, la labia de Christopher logró convencerlo para que junto con Darryel, Nieto de Hugh Islands fueran a la mansión Hellsing con el propósito de jugar videojuegos, solo que . . . los planes de Christopher eran otros.

.

.

El timbre sonó y atendió Seras que afortunadamente estaba cerca a la entrada. Le dio la bienvenida a los dos muchachos y estos pasaron inmediatamente a la habitación de Christopher, lo encontraron echado en su cama con su Mac en las piernas, concentrado, tipeando y haciendo quién sabe qué.

— Marsh, Darryel , bienvenidos — Sonrió el pelinegro dejando ver sus preciosos colmillos inmaduros. Los recién llegados se acercaron a la cama de Christopher, Darryel como si estuviera en su casa se desparramó sobre un _puff_ y se quitó los zapatos. Mientras que Marschal sólo se sentó al borde de la cama.

— ¿Nos llamaste para verte procrastinar en la laptop? —dijo Darryel sin mirarlo sacando su iPhone para responder sus chats pendientes.

— ¿Que se supone que haces, por qué tan sonriente? — Preguntó Marschal.

— Amigos — el Dracul volvió a sonreír habiendo terminado de tipear, volteando su laptop para que los otros alcanzaran a ver lo que exponía allí. —Haremos una reunión aquí en mi casa, invité a algunos chicos y chicas del colegio. —En la pantalla se veía unos cuantos chats donde se confirmaba la asistencia de algunos, pero eso no era lo importante, lo que más animaba a Christopher era que tenía asegurada la asistencia de la muchacha que le gustaba, Charlotte Hoffman. La pelinegra perfecta, aspirante a modelo de alta costura.

En eso, Darryel se levantó y se colocó los zapatos nuevamente, dirigiéndose a la salida.

— ¡Oe! ¿A dónde vas? Darryel — Quiso saber Christopher.

— Ni pienses que estaré aquí con esta facha —Dijo Darryel mirándose a sí mismo con vergüenza de la apariencia de ñoño que traía. — Iré a casa a cambiarme.

— No inventes —se rio Marschal —Tú siempre estás vestido así, nadie lo notará.

Automáticamente el rubio con cara de fastidio, mostró la pantalla de su teléfono para indicarles a sus amigos que la hermosa Delca Roy asistirá también. Christopher se sorprendió, porque a ella ni la había tenido en cuenta. _"Como corre el chisme_" pensó, pero no se preocupó porque llegaran unos cuantos más.

—Volveré luego idiotas. —el rubio salió apresurado.

Marschal y Christopher se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, restaron importancia cuando al mayor de los jóvenes se le ocurrió organizar la sala de estar para la futura llegada de sus invitados, ambos jóvenes arrasaron con la alacena y pidieron ayuda a la servidumbre para que les dejaran preparados algunos bocadillos destinados para al menos veinte personas.

— ¿Chris? — Victoria sorprendió a los chicos en la sala de estar, instalando el equipo de sonido que meses atrás Christopher le hizo comprar a Íntegra y que rara vez lo usaba porque por sobre el aparato ese, prefería sus audífonos.

— Seras, hola. —saludó y continuó con lo suyo.

— Qué se supone que harás hoy? — cuestionó la Draculina.

El ojiazul contó a Seras con todo detalle qué haría una reunión sencilla con algunos amigos del colegio, que asistirá la chica que le gusta, inclusive la invitó a unirse, pero ella prefirió disentir; creyó que estaba bien lo que hacía Christopher, al fin y al cabo era un jovencito y no había problema en que compartiera con sus compañeros, le parecía espléndido que él, en su condición de medio vampiro pudiera relacionarse y tener amigos.

—Estaré en el sótano cariño, avisa por favor a tus padres —pidió ella sonriéndole con aprecio. Christopher asintió, claro que tenía intención de avisar a sus padres, sin embargo se distrajo tanto que lo olvidó.

Pasaron más o menos 95 minutos antes de que Darryel volviera. Estaba mucho más presentable que hace rato. Con un pantalón negro de bota muy ajustada, una camiseta sin mangas y con capota, sólo con el fin de exponer sus brazos de gimnasio.

— Oe Chris, ¿recuerdas a Paul, el estúpido que expulsaron del colegio por drogarse en el baño? — habló el rubio buscando con la mirada que podía hacer.

— Si, ¿qué pasa con él? — Dijo Christopher probando algunos discos originales en el equipo de sonido.

— Me lo encontré en el camino, y me preguntó qué haría, entonces le dije que haríamos una reunión aquí en tu casa y se auto invitó. Así que vendrá. . . con unos amigos.

—Maldición Darryel, espero no traiga drogas, sí mi papá se entera, me empala. —Respondió en un tono burlón y preocupado. Pero ¿qué tan malo sería otro invitado?, bien dice el dicho que donde comen cuatro pueden comer cinco o algo así decía el estúpido dicho.

—El señor Alucard es el terror para todos los culos de la faz de la tierra — Bromeó en voz baja Marschal para Darryel.

—Excepto para la señora Integra. — contestó el otro riéndose.

— Los escuché imbéciles, cállense o seré yo quién los empale. — amenazó Christopher levantando su dedo de enmedio.

El timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de los invitados, primero llegaron 5 personas, los primeros a quiénes Christopher había invitado, y entre varios lapsos de 10 a 20 minutos llegaron otros grupitos de cuatro, cinco y hasta diez personas; se completaron más personas de las que había imaginado el jovencito pelinegro, pero el lío es que no dejaban de llegar y la sala de estar ya estaba tan congestionada que la gente se esparció por todo el primer piso incluyendo la cocina, el comedor, los pasillos, por tanto él optó con ayuda de Marschal y de Darryel atravesar el enorme sofá frente a las escaleras principales para que absolutamente nadie subiera ni al segundo ni al tercer piso.

— Maldición la comida no va a alcanzar. —Christopher estaba ofuscado.

— Mi amigo, para que comida si mi equipo y yo hemos traído unas deliciosas y frías cervezas. — La voz conocida lo sacó momentáneamente de la preocupación. Era Paul, un ex compañero de clase que a sus escasos 16 años había tenido problemas con las sustancias psicoactivas al inicio del año escolar. Al muchacho se le vetó el ingreso a las instituciones de alta alcurnia, por ende se estaba formando académicamente en casa y dirigiendo su vida al mundo deportivo, donde según él no sería juzgado; por tanto ese día asistió con su equipo de fútbol y cada uno de ellos con sus novias y sus novias con sus mejores amigas o primas solteronas.

—Se les llenará la panza con esto — terminó de decir Paul bebiendo de la lata.

— Mierda Paul, la idea no era. . .

Pero Paul no dejó a Christopher terminar su frase. Le dio una palmada en la espalda y le aseguró que habría suficiente alcohol para toda la noche, luego se fue embelesado tras una chica bonita que ni siquiera el 'dueño' de la casa conocía.

— Chris —otra voz conocida que le llamaba lo sacó de la nueva preocupación que había adquirido. Está vez era de la hermosísima Charlotte. La chica más linda del colegio según Christopher. Él, idiotizado olvidó todo que le preocupaba y la saludó muy animado, se unió a ella y pareció relajarse ante las más de 150 personas que ya habitaban la mansión. El cuchicheo inundaba la primer planta, y aunque el equipo de sonido sonaba a toda "mierda" como diría Darryel. La música se oía poco, salvo en la sala de estar que ya se había vuelto la pista de baile.

— Muy buena fiesta has armado — Gritó Charlotte mientras bailaba con Christopher. — ¿Qué estás celebrando?

—Nada en especial —él hablaba fuerte y muy cerca a ella. —sólo fue porque sí. —se encogió de hombros.

Los dos sonrieron y continuaron bailando. Para muchos de los que estaban ahí, Christopher y Charlotte eran la pareja perfecta, ambos eran muy populares e influyentes en el colegio, Charlotte por lo bonita y Christopher por lo buena onda y bueno también por lo hermoso y perfecto, al menos esas eran las palabras que usaba el grupo de fans que tenía el muchacho para referirse al mismo.

Tres años consecutivos Charlotte y Christopher fueron el rey y la reina del baile de fin de año, a los demás les sorprendía porque aún no eran pareja.

— ¡Christopher! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Un tipo está en la puerta con un montón de aparatos que no tengo ni puta idea que son — Gritó Islands tomando al aludido del brazo y separándolo de su pareja de baile.

— ¿De qué hablas Darryel?

— Dice ser Deejay.

— ¿Y quién mierda pidió un Deejay? — se descolocó el pelinegro y el otro solo encogió los hombros dando seña de que no tenía idea.

El joven que se hacía llamar Deejay, no tenía más de 19 años, se presentó y agradeció haber sido invitado a la fiesta. Le prometió a Christopher que daría un excelente show y que no le cobraría por ello, siempre y cuando le ayudara a promocionar su trabajo. Chris no sabía que responder, ya le parecía demasiado, sin embargo Darryel le rogó y le convenció de que lo dejará presentarse. Así fue y la reunión tomó forma de una mega fiesta.

La gente seguía llegando, los guardias de la entrada estaban preocupados, pero por orden de Christopher tenían que permitir el paso a sus "amigos", los pobres no imaginaron que se trataba de tanta gente y para colmo las hectáreas ya se habían vuelto parqueadero y zona de baile, el Deejay hizo el trabajo de acomodar toda la tecnología de sonido prácticamente en cada rincón de la casa y fuera de ella, el estruendo era impresionante.

Ya habían pasado dos horas, la mansión Hellsing estaba vuelta toda un antro. Y Christopher en su ansiedad había bebido más de lo adecuado y permitido por sus padres.

—Chris —Charlotte hizo su aparición nuevamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas, con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lo más grave, semidesnuda, con el bra expuesto y con unos vaqueros cortos que sabrá Dios de dónde los sacó. — Ven a la piscina, el ambiente está una locura.

Christopher en su sopor, se dejó llevar, en su mente retumbaba la palabra "Piscina"... La piscina, la misma por la que él y su hermana Christabel rogaron que su mamita Integra construyera porque estaba de moda tener piscina y todos sus amigos tenían una en su mansión.

Cuando llegó al lugar de la piscina vió que lo que dijo Charlotte era cierto, la locura había tomado forma, todos estaban empapados, semidesnudos, bebiendo cerveza y otras combinaciones que pudieron ingeniarse con la línea de vinos que encontraron en la cocina. Unos brincaban a la piscina sin cuidado, habían otros besándose, otros vomitando en los rincones o sobre las pobres materas con las plantas que la señora Hellsing había aprendido a cuidar.

El pelinegro en medio de su trance guiado por la música pudo identificar a su amigo castaño Marschal en medio de la piscina sobre un flotador, agitando la lata de cerveza, en ese instante, detrás suyo apareció Darryel hasta el tope de la ebriedad diciendo palabras incomprensibles, riéndose y sorbiendo de la botella de vino que traía en la mano.

— La mejor fiesta del mun... mundo mundial —gritó entre hipos el rubio abrazando a Christopher invitándolo a su tambaleo. Al otro lado se acercó Paul, también abrazándolo y haciéndole beber a la fuerza un vaso con quién sabe qué tipo de bebida revuelta con un polvillo extraño y algo que parecían medicamentos efervesciendo y flotando dentro del líquido.

Todo a la vista de Christopher se desfiguró, algo estaba viendo que le generó gracia haciendo que riera a carcajadas, mas un fuerte zarandeo le obligó a detenerse y a prestar a atención.

— ¿Qué significa esto jovencito? —gritaba Victoria enfadada y desesperada después de buscar a su contrario entre los 300 y un poco más de adolescentes que habían invadido la mansión.

—Venga Vicky, únete. —Canturreó Darryel ofreciéndole la botella de vino.

— ¡Por Dios y su Majestad! ¿Qué están haciendo? —Victoria no solo se enfadó aún más, también se asustó por el estado de Christopher y los hijos de Sir Danyel Islands y Sir Stanley Penwood. Sumándole que la mansión estaba hecha un completo basurero. Si había algo seguro era que Integra la iba a degollar.

—Ahora mismo llamaré a tus padres Christopher. —Pero el otro solo sonrió y la abrazó.

— No te pongas rancia Vicky —Dijo el pelinegro riéndose. Victoria se zafó de los brazos del muchacho y caminó de vuelta a la mansión, buscó con premura el teléfono y marcó al número de su Ama, pero para suerte suya, el teléfono estaba desconectado al parecer el cable estaba dañado, era como si un montón de ratones lo hubieran mordisqueado.

¿Qué clase de adolescentes son estos? Pensó la draculina ideando cómo controlar la situación sin hacer uso de sus poderes exponiendo su naturaleza, eso sería peor.

Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó al móvil de Integra sin recibir respuesta. Luego marcó al móvil de su maestro que automáticamente la envió a buzón de mensajes. Victoria Seras desesperó y optó por ir hasta la entrada para pedir refuerzos y que estos le ayudaran a evacuar la mansión.

Atravesó la sala de estar con dificultad, era demasiada la gente que poco podía caminar entre ellos. El Deejay tocaba su estruendosa y repetitiva música.

Por toda la casa se escuchaba:

**_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_**

—_Vaya mierda la que escuchan estos jóvenes, transfórmate y sácalos a todos de un susto mignonette_ —le sugirió Pip

— Basta, no me hables Pip, déjame pensar. Ya tengo suficiente con esa música. Integra y mi maestro me van a masacrar.

Un grupo de cuatro jóvenes con camisa uniforme aparentemente de un equipo de fútbol se acercaron a Victoria y entre todos la levantaron como si de una porrista se tratara, la pobre no fijó resistencia por miedo a herir a alguno de los menores, pero estos hacían de las suyas balanceándola de atrás hacia adelante, ella ordenaba a gritos que la bajaran, pero los ebrios no le prestaban atención, hasta que llegaron al borde de la piscina y la tiraron ahí.

Cuando la draculina hubo salido, empapada y enojada, visualizo a Christopher besuqueándose con una muy bonita pelinegra. Pero el estruendo de unos juegos pirotécnicos la hicieron desviar su atención. ¿De dónde provenían? Por su puesto de la azotea dónde estaba el helipuerto. Esto ya se había salido de control, de repente en su cadera izquierda su celular empezó a vibrar de manera incontrolable, indicando que su teléfono móvil ya era inservible por el agua que absorbió. Ahora la situación era peor, incapaz de comunicarse con sus amos y sin saber cómo controlar ese montón de seres hormonales sin llegar a los extremos.

—__¡Ay! Que Dios se apiade_ — expresó Bernadotte al interior de la vampiresa.

Cerca de ella pasaron corriendo un grupo de jovencitas gritando: —¡Un incendio! —aquello alertó a Victoria e hizo uso de su habilidad para ver metros más allá en dirección al lugar de donde habían venido las niñas. Efectivamente había fuego sobre varios árboles y vaya que se extendía rápido. Todo causado por una pequeña fogata hecha inicialmente para asar malvaviscos, pero que luego usaron para estallar latas de cerveza.

— Esto es peor que los Pseudo vampiros con los que tengo que enfrentarme. —Gruñó la pobre corriendo hacía el lugar. Se topó con un grupo se mercenarios que intentaban restringir el paso al campo de entrenamiento a un montón de muchachitos ebrios que querían ir a ese lugar a según ellos "pasarlo bien".

— Capitana Seras ¿qué significa esto?— pidió explicación uno de los mercenarios.

— No hay tiempo de explicar, ayúdenme a sacarlos que aquí, ¡Ahora!

— Señor, si Señor.

.

.

Pasó aproximadamente media hora y a Christopher ya se le estaba extinguiendo el efecto de la droga. El sonido de un helicóptero lo alertó, cuándo reconoció el tiempo y el espacio se halló sobre el suelo, sin camisa. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo tratando de levantarse, a duras penas podía caminar; tuvo que detenerse un par de veces para vomitar lo que su organismo le pedía expulsar. La vista se le nublaba, aún así pudo ver que a su alrededor solo quedaban más chicos inconscientes en el suelo.

Se dio cuenta que la música había cesado y había sido reemplazada por las sirenas, pero no identificaba si eran de la policía, de los bomberos o de las ambulancias, lastimosamente eran de los tres tipos.

.

.

_**Islas Malvinas**_

— ¿Qué me has dicho? ¡Imposible! Eso no es cierto. — hablaba enfurecida Integra Hellsing al teléfono.

Colgó de inmediato y buscó rápidamente la aplicación de mensajería instantánea, dónde estaban llegando un sinnúmero de mensajes y fotos.

La Sir no se detuvo en los mensajes, con mirar todas y cada una de las imágenes entendió la gravedad del asunto. Su mansión estaba echa un chiquero, con muchachitos a medio vestir sobre el césped y ni hablar de las latas de cerveza, paquetes de frituras y las prendas de vestir. En resumen toda su propiedad había sido profanada.

Alucard estaba sentado, apacible, no pronunciaba palabra alguna, consideraba que era lo más sensato mientras esperaba la indicación de partida con destino a Reino Unido dicha por su esposa. Pronta fue la acción de la rubia de pedir el jet privado para hacer el viaje más rápido.

.

.

7:00 am.

Christopher Dracul Hellsing, Darryel Nolan Islands y Shelby Marschal Penwood, los tres estaban sentados en el sofá puesto en la oficina de Integra Hellsing. Ahora bien vestidos, duchados pero con los efectos adversos de la borrachera. Antes de estar en ese lugar pasaron por la comisaría donde fueron retenidos, evaluados, cuestionados y al fin liberados gracias a las influencias de sus empoderadas familias, mas las cosas no terminaban ahí.

— Ustedes montón de insolentes, ¿Quienes se creen para causar estragos de esta índole y además dejar en vergüenza sus apellidos? —Hablaba Alucard con severidad.

—Son tan solo dos mocosos de quince años y uno de dieciséis —pronunció con mayor énfasis la última cifra mirando con aversión a su hijo. —mocosos que aún no han aprendido a limpiarse bien el culo siquiera. ¿Les hace falta acaso mano dura? puedo sugerir como castigo para cada uno de ustedes unos buenos golpes, creo que los necesitan con urgencia.

Marschal y Darryel eran los más avergonzados, morían por ir a casa, no les importaba si recibían más regaños, lo único que querían era estar lejos de Alucard ya que este les producía un terror inimaginable, exceptuando a Christopher, que parecía más relajado y desinteresado de lo que decía su padre. Ni siquiera le miraba o bajaba la cabeza, solo desviaba su vista como si no le importara nada.

Integra estaba detrás de Alucard, con la mirada severa implantada sobre los tres chicos lista para dar sentencia luego de que el mayor de todos terminara de hablar.

—Como ya saben, ustedes generan una gran decepción para nosotros sus padres, Christopher, Marschal, Darryel. Por mi parte no les castigaré, pero si permitiré que rediman su pecado. —Dijo muy neutral Integra.

—Así como los tres iniciaron todo este desastre en mi casa, los tres lo limpiarán y dejaran todo tal y como estaba.

Los tres muchachos quedaron boquiabiertos. Se les hacía indignante tener que cambiar sus días libres de verano por trabajo que bien podría hacer la servidumbre. Alucard, al leer este pensamiento en la mente de ellos, sugirió un castigo planteado por él, uno que intervenía con una buena somanta basándose en el fundamento de que _"la letra con sangre, si es bien aprendida_". De esa manera los tres jovencitos cambiaron de parecer ante la primer idea dada por la rubia.

Tanto Alucard como Integra se retiraron sin hacer más comentarios, dejando al trío de mejores amigos que minutos después iniciaron una discusión sobre quién era el más culpable.

FIN

* * *

Nota: El titulo del capitulo está basado en el nombre en una canción hecha remix para una película muy popular llamada"Proyecto X" . Si ya la vieron, seguramente la habrán recordado al leer este capitulo.

Lamento si hallaron algún tipo de error ortográfico.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, sus comentarios son bienvenidos.


	4. Chica Policía

Pero qué emocionante fue cuando el pequeño Christopher a sus ocho meses de vida, pronunció su primer palabra compuesta de dos sílabas, orgullo para sus padres, más para su padre. Sin embargo, tanto para Integra como para Alucard era gratificante escucharlo decir papá una y otra vez, en la mañana, luego del desayuno cuando su madre ya no era de interés para el pequeño porque había quedado satisfecho de leche materna, también al mediodía, en la tarde, y en la noche cuando se ponía intenso por la ausencia de quien llamaba pues papá tenía que seguir haciendo su trabajo como exterminador de copias baratas, vaya que habían quedado un montón. De la misma manera ocurrió cuando la pequeña Christabel pronunció por primera vez la reconocible palabra papá. Si, _PAPÁ_; porque las malas lenguas cuentan que cuando mamá habla tanto de papá a sus hijos, lo primero que asimilan y pronuncian es esa palabra, eso fue lo que le dijeron a Integra al verla sentir esos celos maternos de no ser ella lo primero que ellos pensaran después de tanto, ya saben el embarazo, el parto, el darles de comer y el trasnocho, pero bueno, eso se le pasó cuando al fin dijeron lo que ella esperaba. Todo a su tiempo Sir Integra

Todo lo que salía de la boca de los herederos Dracul Hellsing era una maravilla, pero no lo fue para la draculina cuando la llamaron por vez primera y no por su nombre si no como _Icha polichia_. ¿Era en serio?

—¿Maestro porque chica policía? —lloriqueaba la pobre con la pequeña Christabel en brazos. Ya le era suficiente que hace cinco años Christopher le hubiera hecho la misma jugada, ahora la nenita de papá repetía la historia. Alucard río, le causaba mucha gracia la acción de su pequeña tal como pasó con su hijo varón cuando éste tenía 17 meses, pero también estaba orgulloso de que sus pequeños fueran como él.

El mayor tomó la pequeña en sus brazos y beso su frente. —Esa es mi niña.

—Está mal, Maestro debe enseñarles que mi nombre es Seras Victoria. — Ella luego miró a la pequeña de 16 meses y le indicó cuál era su verdadero nombre. — Seeeras. Victoriaaa, Seeras, Victoria.

—Icha polichia —La nenita muy sonriente señaló a la dráculina y luego miró a su padre quién la felicitó

—Muy bien hija.

Seras se rindió, soltó un suspiro y se fue derrotada. Creyó que sería diferente con la nueva consentida de la casa Hellsing, pero si no pudo con Christopher, ahora menos con la semejante "ayuda" de su padre y ni hablar de Integra, ella ocasionalmente corregía a Christopher indicando que la vampiresa rubia no se llamaba así, solo que, con el más mínimo interés.

— Mira chica policía, te hice un dibujo con el señor Bernadotte.

— Chris, cielo, su nombre es Seras Victoria, no chica policía. —habló la madre sin despegar su mirada de la laptop.

— Si mami —el niño asintió y volvió a la conversación con muchacha. —¿Y qué te parece mi dibujo chica policía?

¡Que la parta un rayo! pensaba Seras. Pero de todas maneras las memorables acciones de los hijos de su ama y su maestro la hacían olvidarlo, ¡o sea! es que era un dibujo de Pip y ella. ¡Una ternurita!

Con el pasar de los años, a Seras ya no le importaba que los dos niños la apodaran como chica policía, pero más que un apodo, era un nombre de cariñito, porque obviamente Christopher y Christabel a su edad de 15 y 10 años respectivamente ya sabían como se llamaba la rubia chupa sangre. Era solo cuestión de acostumbrarse a oír el _chica policía_ al triple, nada difícil.

.

.

— Vicky, ayúdame, ¿tú entiendes el álgebra verdad?

— ¿¡Cómo has dicho Christopher!?

— Ejem... lo siento. Quise decir, que por favor me ayudes tía Vicky. —corrigió el menor

La draculina se sonrió de oreja a oreja, se alegraba de no haber escuchado el típico _chica policía_, si no un Vicky en alusión a Victoria. ¡Gloria a Dios!. La rubia no podía de la emoción y aunque también había comprendido la petición del muchachito, aceptó ayudarle con su tarea de álgebra, a pesar de que de esa ciencia no entendía un carajo.


	5. Princesa

La heredera y preciosísima Hellsing, dhampira por supuesto, crecía saludable, siendo muy popular entre sus amigos, consentida, más por papá porque era su princesa, era la versión Drácul de Integra Hellsing, esa versión _pequeña_ que también obtuvo de la madre no solo del genotipo de su rostro, también sus enojos, su mirada asesina y su seriedad pero ésta a medias.

Alucard daba y hacia lo que estuviera a su alcance para contentar cada capricho de la pelinegra, no era necesario que hubiese un conjuro, un sello o algo parecido para que él a toda merced de su hija hiciera lo que según él hacia que se viera feliz. Eso sin sobrepasar la autoridad de Integra claro, porque esa mujer era como la constitución legislativa de un país, nadie rompía sus reglas, o tal vez un poco sin que mami se diera cuenta.

Pero mami se daba cuenta la mayoría de veces, y mami también era alcahueta; cómo aquella vez que estaba netamente prohibido salir después de las 11 de la noche a buscar lo que no se le había perdido, pero la _nenita_ le rogó a su papito que la dejara irse a la fiesta de su amiga Candice con la excusa de que lo acompañaría a darle cacería a un infortunado hombre lobo que estaba causando estragos innecesarios y el muy condescendiente vampiro obviamente aceptó, y claro que no vio la necesidad de leer la mente de su _bebita_ de 17 años, él solo pensó que harían una fiesta inocente y hablarían de chicos, chismes y que probarían algún licor de bajo porcentaje. Nada malo, algo de chicas.

Lo que papá no sabia –porque no quiso– es que no era ninguna fiesta de alguna amiga de Christabel, era nada más y nada menos que una party hard –como le llaman ahora– de uno de los amigos de su hermano Christopher, irían Darryel y Marschal y también muchas de sus amigas que ya estaban involucradas con muchachos universitarios; a ella, a Christabel, no le gustó la idea de que no la dejaran ir porque... —Duh ¿en serio mamá? ¿solo porque tengo diecisiete?

—Ya lo dije, no irás y se acabó.

Pero se salió con la suya a costillas de su papá.

—Ten cuidado hija. Te recojo a la 1 am. —él rey de la no vida besó la frente de su hija, luego miro a su reloj de mano, eran a penas las 10.30 pm. Tendría que hacer un buen tour para volver en dos horas por ella y llegar a la mansión como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Te amo Pá —la muchachita se bajó del auto y corrió a la entrada de la casa de su amiga, quién la esperaba para luego hacer su escapada a la mansión de los Holleman, sabrá Dios quien carajos eran, pero ahí seria la dichosa fiesta.

.

.

11.00

Decenas de adolecentes invadían el lugar, bailando, bebiendo ponche, la música retumbaba, para Christabel era una maravilla estar ahí, los muchachos conocidos y desconocidos la saludaban y le daban cumplidos, Candice y ella bailaban al ritmo, hablaban a gritos porque apenas podían oír lo que se decían una a la otra, chismeaban, criticaban a otras chicas y a sus vestiduras, se reían, saludaban a quien conocieran y coqueteaban con los más guapos.

—¿Christabel? —la voz que ya conocía, le llamó la atención e hizo que volteara con preocupación

—Da...Darryel. —Sonrió nerviosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Christopher no nos dijo que vendrías!

Ella no supo que decir y gracias al cielo su amiga intervino. —¡Chris! ¡Christabel! Tienes que ver esto ¡maldita sea! —Candice la tomó del brazo y la haló guiándola a un lugar en específico que era a solo unos centímetros de dónde estaba. Darryel Islands sólo se quedó observando.

—¿Qué pasa Candice?

—Es Roger, —la amiga de Christabel la ubicó de tal manera que ella pudiera observar detalladamente y en primera fila como Roger, el crush de la pelinegra, se estaba besuqueando de la manera mas lasciva con su peor enemiga.

La dulce carita de Christabel dejó de serlo, ahora su ceño estaba fruncido que daba miedo.

—¿Qué hora es? —Se preguntó enojada sacando su móvil para ver la hora, pero se dio cuenta que la carga no le había durado mucho.

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó, esta vez a su amiga, pero ahora ésta no hallaba su móvil. Lo había dejado quién sabe dónde. Entonces Christabel miró el reloj de pared que por fortuna estaba ahí. 01:30 am

—¡Mierda! —Gritó y salió corriendo. En eso Darryel la detuvo.

—¿Todo bien Chris?

Ella con los ojos cristalizados a punto de derramarse, apretó los labios. Buscó a su amiga con la mirada, reparó en que ya no estaba cerca y volvió a mirarlo.

—Llévame a mi casa, por favor. —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Él aceptó.

.

.

—¿Qué hacías allí? —Preguntó al fin el joven Islands ya cuando Christabel hubo colgado, después de hablar con su padre y de contarle la verdad usando el móvil del muchacho.

—Sólo quería ser popular —confesó con un dejo de desanimo hundiéndose en la silla de copiloto del auto de Darryel.

—No es lugar para una nena como tú—. Ella lo miro con enojo y él se incomodó.

—Tengo diecisiete. Ya no soy una nenita.

Darryel río, —eso decía yo. Pero me he dado cuenta que aún en mis veintiún años soy un mocoso inexperto a comparación de mi papá.

—Yo los admiro, a mi hermano, a Marschal y a ti.

—Sin embargo, creo que lo que buscas es encajar además de querer parecerte a Christopher. No tienes porque, así como eres, esta bien. Christopher es un loco, es un vividor y tu no necesitas de eso.

La pelinegra lo miro de reojo e hizo una mueca de desaprobación —Eso suena incoherente viniendo de ti, acabas de salir de la misma casa que yo.

— ja,ja,ja me cachaste. Bueno si, pero no lo hago por ser popular. Solo tengo un objetivo y es pasarla bien con mis amigos. Lo demás me vale.

Christabel no dijo nada más y tan solo se quedó mirándolo. Admitió para sí misma que él era bastante apuesto. —Qué afortunada es tu novia. —pensó ella, pero tarde se dio cuenta que había sido en voz alta.

—Ja, ja. ¿Qué? —sonrió el rubio sin dejar la vista al frente. Y en el momento en que Darryel tuvo que frenar porque ya habían llegado a la mansión Hellsing, ambos se miraron y bufaron al tiempo.

—No tengo novia

—Nada, nada.

Hablaron los dos al tiempo, se miraron y luego rieron con ganas durante unos minutos para luego darse cuenta que Sir Alucard y Sir Integra estaban en la entrada principal esperando por su adorada hija.

—Supongo que ya me voy. —sonrió ella, Darryel notó en las mejillas de Christabel un tono rosado que lo hicieron verla muy adorable.

—Mejor te acompaño, será mejor que tu mamá te vea conmigo—. Christabel asintió y ambos salieron del auto.

Caminaron hasta donde estaban padre y madre. El padre al ver la figura del rubio, cambio su postura a una más imponente y frunció el ceño. Por otro lado la madre suavizó su rostro que la hacia ver entre preocupada y enojada, sintió alivio al ver a su pequeña con alguien conocido y de confianza.

—Sir Alucard, Sir Integra —saludó el joven.

—Má, Pá. —Christabel agachó la cabeza —lo siento.

—Hablaremos con calma en tu habitación. —Pronunció Integra a su hija, luego se dirigió al joven que se hallaba frente a ellos, notándose muy incómodo por la mirada penetrante de Alucard.

—Gracias Darryel, por traer a mi hija. Eres más responsable con ella que su propio hermano —suspiró pesado la rubia.

—No es nada. Para eso estoy... Quiero decir, para eso estamos, me... me refiero a Marschal y a mi. —tragó saliva. Christabel al verlo en esa condición se río por lo bajo.

—Despídete Christabel, él ya tiene que irse. —ordenó Alucard. Pero no se esperaba que ella iría hasta el joven, le rodearía el cuello con los brazos y le plantaría un beso en la mejilla y menos esperó que el muchacho correspondería ese abrazo. Alucard abrió los ojos de par en par con todo el disgusto del mundo reflejado en su cara e Integra en su seriedad alcanzó a sonreír un poco.

—Cuídate Chris.

—Y tu cuida a mi hermano.

Cuando se separaron, Christabel entró en apuros a la mansión, Darryel se despidió cortésmente de los padres de la chica y se retiró hasta su auto para irse de vuelta a la fiesta loca.

—¿No te parecen adorables, Alucard? —Preguntó Integra con malicia.

—Ni se te ocurra Integra—. Alucard ingresó a la casa, era evidente que estaba molesto. Celos de padre.

*

Gracias por leer.


	6. Regaño al estilo Hellsing

Hola, aquí otra historia corta sobre la familia Hellsing. Debo hacer la aclaración de que este escrito no es mío, lo escribió Nobunaga Julieth ( ese es su usuario en fanfiction) y ella misma me ha pedido que lo publicara junto a mis historias. :)

Así que está historia es gracias a mi hermana. Disfruten. :)

*

*

La mesa redonda se reunía aquel sábado por la mañana para tratar de asuntos poco relevantes ya que por esa época el tema de los vampiros y monstruos derivados había quedado casi extinto desde la última batalla dada en Londres entre la organización Hellsing y Millennium hace ya unos 17 años atrás.

Integra, quien aún llevaba el mando, se hallaba sentada a la cabecera de la gran mesa, tenía unos papeles en la mano donde habían pequeños detalles escritos que trataban sobre implementación de nuevas tecnologías, asignación de nuevos cargos y una que otra orden de la corona inglesa relacionado con el cronograma para próximas reuniones extraordinarias de la mesa redonda.

Entre opiniones de los allí presentes, la sala empezó a vibrar de una manera poco perceptible, sin embargo se podía sentir en las suelas de los zapatos, también se podía detectar observando muy detenidamente las ondas que formaban en el agua de los vasos de agua servidos a cada integrante.

La vibración se hacía cada vez más intensa e integra no entendía el porqué de aquello, incluso llegó a pensar que era un temblor producto del movimiento natural de la tierra, lo que la alertó y pronto marcó al teléfono la extensión que comunicaba a la habitación contigua donde se encontraba Serás Victoria haciendo guardia.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando Seras? ¿Está temblando? ¿Si es así, por qué nadie nos ha alertado y evacuado? —dijo preocupada Integra.

—No mi ama, no hay ningún peligro…

—¿Entonces qué es lo que produce esa vibración?

—Eeem. No me lo va a creer, pero resulta que el causante es nada más que Christopher…

—¿Qué..? ¿Pero que rayos está haciendo ese niño? ¡Dile que se detenga!

—Él está escuchando música a todo volumen en el _Home Theater_ que usted le compro ayer… ya le dije que bajará el volumen, pero usted sabe que él es muy terco y rebelde, es casi imposible detener un chico de 16 años con delirios de grandeza…

—Bien, tendré que ir yo misma… le dije que no quería problemas porque estaría en reunión. Me va a oír.

Integra colgó el teléfono con delicadeza y se disculpó con los presentes dando como excusa que iba a detener la molestia que se estaba causando.

La líder de Hellsing salió por la puerta echando humo por las orejas y con paso determinado llegó a la que era la habitación de su muy consentido hijo. De aquél lugar de escuchaba un ruido estruendoso que según el jovencito pelinegro era música muy divertida y le llamaba _Electro Dance Music_, pero ella no le hallaba ningún sentido al ritmo.

Integra tocó varias veces la puerta hasta el punto de casi tumbarla.

—¡Christopher abre la maldita puerta! Estoy harta de ese ruido. ¡Abre carajo! —ordenaba la rubia hasta que finalmente el adolescente abrió, mostrando su figura que ya sobrepasaba la estatura de ella. Christopher hizo su aparición con una expresión desinteresada qué esperaba lo que quería su ruidosa madre.

—¿Qué sucede Má?

—¿Cómo que qué sucede? Quiero que apagues ese maldito aparato ahora mismo, estoy en una reunión y estás incomodando a todos con ese maldito ruido.

—¡Ay Má relájate! No es un maldito ruido… es música. —respondió el pelinegro dándole la espalda a su mamá para seguir en sus asuntos.

Integra indignada por la actitud despreocupada de su hijo se llenó de cólera y se fue directo a su despacho para buscar algo entre los cajones. Mientras tanto Christopher se sintió victorioso al ver que su madre se había alejado y no había renegado más de la cuenta como lo solía hacer.

El chico se recostó nuevamente en su cama, tomo su iPhone y siguió enviando mensajes estúpidos a sus amigos como si nada hubiera ocurrido. En menos de un minuto íntegra regresó, abrió la puerta de par en par y con pistola en mano disparó al aparato de música causando que cesará el estruendo que tenía Christopher como música.

El chico se sobresaltó hasta el punto de tirar su celular al suelo y quedar más pálido de lo que era, todo por el acto de su madre.

—¿Q-qué diablos fue eso mamá? ¿Acabas de disparar a mi teatro? —Dijo nervioso. —Mira, lo dañaste y estaba nuevo…

—Te di una maldita orden Christopher Drácul Hellsing y cuando yo digo algo, se hace y punto —impuso la rubia con una mirada frívola.

—¿Quedó entendido, hijo?

—Si señora…

Cuando hubo terminado con la reprimenda, Integra salió de la habitación para volver a retomar sus asuntos. En el pasillo estaban asomadas Serás y su hija menor, Christabel, quien trataba de aguantarse las ganas de carcajearse por lo acontecido.

*

*

Gracias a Just Name y a Novh por leerme y dejarme sus hermosos reviews. También a todas las personas que desde las sombras me leen. Saludos.


	7. Bro, Me Gusta Tu Hermana

Hola, Hola Feliz año 2020 !Hurra¡  
Aquí el primer escrito del año hecho por mi Hermana. Julieth Nobunaga (su nick en FF. net)  
Me permitió subir este corto a este grupo de drabbles  
espero les agrade, porque vienen más.  
dejen sus reviews, no para mi, si no para motivar a mi hermana que esta iniciando como fanfiquer.  
se les quiere.

* * *

Dos y cuarenta de la madrugada y tres jóvenes estaban cada uno en su casa, recostados en su propia cama con la mirada puesta sobre la pantalla de un dispositivo electrónico, charlando entre ellos vía _Skype_. Ya era habitual que se quedaran los tres hasta altas horas de la noche charlando estupideces y alguno que otro tema serio que terminaba en burlas y chistes de doble sentido, pero ésta vez el tema principal se centraba en el viaje que estaban programando y se realizaría en aproximadamente dos semanas; viaje a la isla de Santorini, en Grecia, donde pasarían veinte días en una casa vacacional prestada por uno de los muchachos: Shelby Marschall Penwood

Su fin era divertirse día y noche en una de las playas privadas de aquel lugar paradisíaco junto a unas _amigas con beneficios_ muy guapas a quienes habían invitado para estar mejor _acompañados_

—Bien, Darryel y Marschall, ayer reservé los seis vuelos de ida y vuelta. Debemos estar más o menos a las cinco de la mañana en el aeropuerto para abordar a las siete en punto. ¿Ya confirmaron la asistencia de sus chicas? —Preguntó el mayor de los tres

—Sip, Evelyn ya me dijo que iría sí o sí —Respondió el heredero de la familia Penwood

—¿Y tú Darryel? A mí Chanel también me confirmó, hasta me dijo que ya compró un vestido de baño…ya quiero verla con eso puesto y sin nada también —Dijo riendo Christopher

—Ja, ja, ja, no empieces Chris… bueno yo aún no le he preguntado a Maddie, la verdad no sé si quiero que vaya…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo? No me digas que ya encontraste otra chica maldito cabrón

— No amigos, pues la verdad estoy viendo que ella no es mi tipo…

— Ja, no inventes Darryel, ¿ya te la comiste y no te gustó?— Se burló Marschall

— No seas imbécil Shelby… es solo que ella es un poco fastidiosa.

— Ja, ja, ja, ni que te fueras a casar con ella tonto. — lo interrumpió el joven vampiro

— Lo sé.

—Recuerda que ya reservé el vuelo idiota, tenemos que llevar a alguien, además no puedes quedarte sin compañía femenina. Tu sabes…— siguió hablando el pelinegro.

— Ja, ja, ja, no se preocupen por mi, además allá seguramente hay chicas lindas… y en cuanto al vuelo, estuve pensando en que deberías llevar a tu hermana, Chris.

— Si quieres llevo también a mis padres y a su majestad. — se burló Christopher.

— Estoy hablando en serio Chris.

— ¿Pero qué Diablos? Estás drogado Islands.

— Wow ¿acaso no te das cuenta Chris? Darryel quiere llevar a tu hermana para jugar a las _cogidas_ — expresó el joven Penwood entre risas.

— Wow no inventes Darryel, eres un maldito pedófilo. O sea, ubícate. Mi hermana tiene apenas diecisiete años y yo jamás permitiría que te metieras con ella, te conozco lo suficiente.

— Agh cállense los dos, ustedes no son precisamente unos santos. — respondió el rubio desviando la mirada.

— ¿Diecisiete? Bueno mirale el lado bueno Islands sólo falta un año, ya casi es legal — precisó Marschall

— Cállate Marshall, no le des ideas con mi hermana al maldito pedófilo.

— Ustedes dos son unos imbéciles, yo solo estaba dando una estúpida idea. Definitivamente tendré que llevar a Maddie — dijo al final con fastidio.

— Bien lleva a quien sea pero que sea mujer. —bromeó Penwood —Yo me ire a dormir, en unas hora tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos en la oficina de mi padre. Hasta luego amigos —Se despidió Shelby antes de desconectarse de la videollamada.

— Chris… lo de tu hermana es en serio.

— Umm amigo, si quieres algo con ella tendrá que ser sobre mi cadáver… y no solo eso también sobre el cadáver de mi padre. Buena suerte con eso.

— ¡Agh, Chris! no seas tan cerrado ya con veintiún años he madurado un poco, conmigo esa belleza estará en la gloria. — Suspiró Darryel

— ¡Oh cállate maldito degenerado! Mejor ya vete a dormir. Mi padre anda por los pasillos a estas horas y podría escucharte.

—Ja, ja, ja, está bien. Bye.

— Bounanotte.*

_Fin de la videollamada_

*Bounanotte: Buenas noches en italiano


	8. Rolls Royce

Aquí otro corto escrito por Julieth Nobunaga (mi hermana) ¡Hurra!  
disfruntenlo mucho :)

* * *

La niña consentida de mamá y papá acababa de concretar una salida con sus queridas amigas al centro de Londres para ir a bailar y ella sería quien las llevaría en el auto más lujoso que había en la mansión Hellsing: el Rolls Royce de su madre. El año escolar había terminado y como era costumbre, las jóvenes damas hacían una salida para cerrar con broche de oro el triunfo de pasar el año en limpio. Está vez, Christabel se ofreció a llevarlas y por otro lado quiso aprovechar el poder conducir el auto preferido de su madre. Cosa que era muy complicada de pedir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

— ¡Mamá! Hoy saldré con mis amigas al centro de Londres, ya sabes para cerrar el año escolar…Pero quería pedirte algo especial…

— Claro hijita puedes ir, pero no te prestaré el Rolls…

— ¡Mamáaa, Por favor! ¡Lo necesito! hoy seré yo quién conduzca y tienen que verme en un auto genial, o sea, ya sabes una chica genial en un auto genial.

— Cariño, ya tienes tu propio auto. — replicó Integra arreglando asuntos de trabajo en su teléfono móvil

— ¡Mamii!, pero mi auto no es tan genial como ese. Te prometo que lo cuidare. No, te lo juro, es más si quieres yo lo llevo a lavar y le lleno el tanque. ¿Siii? Por fis.

— Ummm No lo sé Chris… La última vez que se lo presté a tu hermano Christopher me lo trajo con un terrible rayón…. Y no olvides que hace unos años cuando hizo la supuesta fiesta aquí en la mansión, terminó en algo fatal; el auto prácticamente fue sumergido en la piscina

— ¡Ah! Mamá, nada de eso fue culpa mía, sabes que él es bastante tonto y descuidado con todo, excepto con el mismo claro… Ya verás que yo no. Por fis mamá. Te lo ruego

— Ummm no lo sé..

La pelinegra le hizo ojitos tiernos a su madre, acto con el que siempre lograba engañar a sus dos padres para obtener lo que quería.

— Mmm. Si me lo traes en mal estado haré que te suspendan la licencia por un buen tiempo

— ¿Eso es un sí, verdad? Gracias mamá te amo, eres la mejor, te prometo que lo traeré sano y salvo

— Eso espero, Christabel Georgette.

Integra amaba ese auto y era muy pocas las veces que dejaba que sus hijos lo condujeran. Las últimas veces le había salido muy caro gracias a su hijo mayor, por eso ella misma les compró un auto de una marca menos ostentosa para cada uno. Christabel quedó satisfecha con su auto, pero Christopher era aún más ambicioso y vanidoso así que aparte del regalo de su madre, se compró un Lamborghini sólo para irse a rodar con sus amigos y de paso hacer apuestas de cuál era el más rápido y lujoso.

0o0o0o0o0

_En la noche_

Christabel ya lista para salir fue a la cochera para tomar el auto prestado.

Al abrir la puerta del garaje vio a su hermano mayor limpiando los espejos retrovisores del Rolls Royce.

— Hola hermanito, ¿Mamá te pidió el favor?

— Hola Gigi … ¿Cuál favor? — preguntó el joven sin voltear a mirar a su hermana.

— Ammm pues...¿Por qué estás limpiando los espejos del Rolls?

— Bueno, es que voy de salida, tengo una reunión en la casa de Islands y tengo que irme súper elegante y bueno tu sabes el Rolls combina mejor con…

— Espera espera ¿qué dijiste? ¿Te vas a llevar el Rolls ahora?

— Pues sí, querida .— Le respondió el joven alzando una ceja

— ¡Wow alto ahí! Mamá me lo prestó a mi, yo también tengo que salir ahora para llevar a mis amigas al centro de Londres, así que quítale las manos de encima.

— Ja, tu no me das órdenes, aquí el mayor soy yo, además yo también le pedí el auto a mamá.

0o0o0o0

_Unas horas antes_

Integra estaba en su oficina leyendo unos informes con datos estadísticos que necesitaban bastante concentración para entenderlos, en eso llegó su querido hijo y le dijo: — Má, esta noche saldré, iré a la casa de Islands.

— Ajá ¿Y qué harás allá? —Dijo la rubia sin prestarle mucha atención

— Harán la ceremonia de nombramiento del nuevo capitán del equipo de Polo. Sir Islands movió algunas fichas para que Darryel quedará de capitán y pues yo como su mejor amigo debo ir.

— Ajá, me alegro. Por favor dale las felicitaciones de mi parte. —Dijo Integra sin despegar la mirada de los papeles.

— Okey má… Y me llevaré el auto.

— Ten cuidado. Por favor avísale también a tu padre.

— _Va bene, Ciao.*_

0o0o0o0o0o0

— ¿Ah? Eso no es cierto, mamá no comete la misma estupidez dos veces.

— Puff, por qué le prestaría el auto a una bebé de dieciséis años cómo tú, ni siquiera sabes conducir, necesitas que papá te dirija.

— Ay cállate Christopher. Yo ya sé conducir, el que no sabe eres tú o acaso ya se te olvidó cuando le hiciste tremendo rayón a este auto. — Señaló ella el costado del auto.

— No fue culpa mía…

— Si, esa es tu excusa.

— En fin… nos vemos mañana. Llévate el _BMW_ para eso te lo dieron.

—¡No, Christopher! Llévate tu Maserati, para eso te lo dieron —dijo la pequeña vampira ya con la cara roja y con los cachetes inflados.

— No me vayas a hacer una pataleta Christabel, eso no funciona conmigo. —Christopher ignoro por completo a su hermana y entró al auto para luego encenderlo.

La adolescente, con toda la indignación encima optó por usar su mejor arma : La rabieta

— ¡PAPÁAA! — gritó la jovencita

El muchacho torció los ojos, se bajó del auto y esperó la llegada del vampiro mayor. Una vez que Christabel llamaba a su padre ya no había manera de escapar.

Los ojos de la niña ya estaban llenos de lágrimas y en menos de un minuto una sombra espesa empezó a salir a través de la pared. Era Alucard que llegaba a rescatar a su pequeña.

— ¿Que sucede Christabel? —Preguntó el vampiro

— Papito... Mi hermano Christopher no me quiere dejar llevar el Rolls de mamá, Ella me dijo que yo lo podía llevar… Y él simplemente lo tomo así sin más… Él es tan cruel, siempre se aprovecha por ser el mayor —dijo entre sollozos la pelinegra.

— ¡Ah, qué exagerada eres, Christabel! ¡Te acabas de ganar un maldito Oscar!

— ¿Si ves como me está hablando, papito? Es tan grosero… Buá...— siguió quejándose la niña entre lágrimas de cocodrilo.

— … dejen de hacer drama los dos, Integra les dió a cada uno un automóvil, ¿por qué demonios no lo usan?

— ¡Papi, tu no entiendes! O sea, yo necesito salir con mis amigas, me comprometí a llevarlas y traerlas… qué pensarán de mí si no las llevo en un auto genial.

— Y yo necesito ir a una maldita reunión con mi mejor amigo. Y no es cualquier reunión de mierda. O sea, que dirán los asistentes de mi.

— Christopher cuida tu vocabulario.

— Perdón Pá…

Alucard no podía creer lo complicados que eran los adolescentes y lo fácil que se ahogaban en un vaso con agua. Pero eran sus hijos y quería verlos bien, así que siempre trataba de ser condescendiente y buscaba la manera de ayudarlos en sus estúpidos _problemas_.

— Umm bueno… entonces haremos esto, —propuso Alucard. —Christopher, tú llevarás a Christabel con sus amigas al lugar a donde tengan que ir, las dejaras allá, luego tú irás a tu supuesta reunión y cuando ésta finalice recogerás a las chicas y las llevarás hasta sus casas. y finalmente regresarán los dos aquí en el maldito auto…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Me vas a poner de niñera padre?, Christabel ya está grande, ella se puede ir sola con sus amigas…

— ¡Agh! Qué hipócrita eres, Christopher. Hace rato me decías que yo era una bebé…

— Olvidalo papá, no llevaré a nadie, yo tengo el plan de quedarme toda la noche allá, es mi deber acompañar a mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Tu deber? ¿Amigo? Seguramente tú deber es con alguna mujerzuela estirada… ¡ah, sí! la prima política de Darryel. —Dijo con sorna la jovencita

— ¡Agh! Qué bocona eres Christabel…

— Ya cierren la boca los dos o hacen lo que les dije o ninguno sale esta noche. —Impuso el Rey no muerto ya harto de la situación

—…

Los hermanos se quedaron mirando sin saber qué era peor. Y en eso llegó la matrona de la mansión

— Alucard, vámonos tenemos que salir ahora mismo, hay un asunto que resolver en Westminster. Nos iremos en mi auto.

Alucard sonrió y los jóvenes quedaron desubicados ante la orden de su madre.

— Mamá pero nosotros nos íbamos a ir en el Rolls…

— Muy bien dicho hijo, "íbamos"

— ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? —agregó la hija menor

— No lo sé Christabel, no es mi problema. Yo tengo que salvar al mundo —respondió con sarcasmo la rubia mientras se subía al auto.

Alucard le quitó las llaves al muchacho, se subió y arrancó, mientras Íntegra por la ventana del copiloto les gritaba: —Los amamos, tengan cuidado.

Christabel y Christopher quedaron parados en el garaje con la boca abierta y _viendo un chispero**_

Fin

* * *

*Está bien, chao (en italiano)

**Viendo un chispero: expresión colombiana "Quedarse frustrado al no cumplirse lo que esperaba o lo que le habían prometido"


End file.
